


Wire

by tkjarrah



Series: Non-Platonic Subtext [4]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Not Canon Compliant, Parahumans (Parahumans Series), Post-Golden Morning (Parahumans), Ward - Wildbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkjarrah/pseuds/tkjarrah
Summary: Things had to come to a head eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NO LONGER FUCKENING CANON COMPLIANT ISH I GUESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're presuming a post-teacher-raid status quo in which, you know, the apartment and the city and all that crap still exists but who knows. some kind of normalcy being re-established at any rate, if only briefly.

Victoria let out a frustrated groan as she dropped onto the couch. "I swear," she complained, "if we never have to deal with Advance Guard again, I could die happy."

Ashley chuckled as she closed and locked the apartment door. "I suspect they feel similarly," she replied, hanging her bag and coat on the rack and slipping off her shoes. An ‘accidental’ cough drew Victoria's attention, and once Ashley was sure she was looking she made a show of stretching out her neck, fingers intertwined and arms above her head. It was probably pushing it, but she couldn't help but add a little sigh of pleasure - her shoulders _had_ been sore, after all.

"Shortcut, yes," Victoria replied, and the slight hoarseness of her voice was extremely satisfying. When Ashley turned around, though, she had already looked away, pulling out her phone. “I _really_ wish I could make him understand that I’m not a secret villain out to ruin his whole career.”

“Mm,” she agreed, moving into the kitchen. “You wouldn’t be a _secret_ villain, for one.” She set the kettle to boil and began preparing tea.

“You’ve thought about me as a villain, huh?”

 _Entirely too much, yes._ “I’ve thought about everyone as a villain, Victoria. I am a firm believer in self-improvement, after all.”

That got a chuckle. “Okay then. I’m probably going to regret this, but please, explain what kind of villain I’d be.”

“A lazy one.” The water was almost boiling, so she took down the nice teapot from the shelf (the one with the gold trim on white porcelain), and carefully portioned out the leaves. “A fear aura takes all the _skill_ out of it, after all. All the _panache_ , all the _effort_.”

“You say the word ‘panache’ a lot, you know.”

“It’s an excellent word. Why should I scrabble about for alternatives, when it’s already perfect?”

“Ah, so it’s the same as your dresses, then.”

“ _Exactly_. It’s so nice to have someone who understands.”

Victoria laughed, and Ashley caught a glimpse of her tucking her legs up underneath her as she settled in.

Once the water had been poured and the tea had steeped, Ashley poured out two cups, her hands forcing her to move slowly and carefully or risk a spill. To Victoria’s, she added a single spoon of sugar; to her own, a dash of milk, and twice the amount of sugar she’d admit to. A spoon went on each saucer, along with a chocolate-covered biscuit, and she took the opportunity to quickly eat a second biscuit before carrying the cups over to the couch.

“Here.” Victoria’s eyes lit up at the proferred drink, and Ashley smirked at her enthusiasm as she settled down next to her with her own cup. Victoria took a sip, and made an appreciative noise that would’ve gotten her some looks in polite company.

"Oh, I needed that," she sighed, taking another sip. "I could kiss you, Ash."

Years of dealing with an unstable power had left Ashley very adept at controlling her reactions, which was likely the only reason she didn't choke on her tea. It was still a close thing, and she couldn't stop a faint cough from slipping out. Victoria didn't seem to notice, though, eyes half-lidded, occupied with her drink and her thoughts.

"You could."

"Hm?" Victoria glanced over at her curiously, and with a rush of mortification Ashley realised she'd spoken the words out loud. "Sorry, I missed that.”

Maybe it was the exhaustion, or Victoria’s proximity to her on the couch, or something else entirely, but despite all her instincts screaming at her to back off, to take the out she’d been given, she pressed on. “You could,” she repeated softly, meeting Victoria’s brilliant blue eyes, urging her, _willing_ her to comprehend. “Kiss me.”

Victoria blinked, slow and calm, face revealing nothing. “Okay,” she said simply, and time seemed to freeze as she leaned in, Ashley’s eyes fluttering closed, breath catching in her chest as-

-Victoria’s lips brushed chastely against her cheek, achingly soft and warm, and over far too quickly.

“I thought the ‘courtly manners’ thing was more your sister’s speed these days,” Victoria joked, leaning back.

Slowly, Ashley set down her tea and stood.

“Ash?”

“Good night, Victoria,” she said stiffly, and began walking towards her room.

“Ash-” She turned, to find Victoria right behind her, with that _stupid_ , _insipid_ look of _concern_ of hers. “What’s going on? If it’s something I did, just-”

Ashley gave a sharp bark of laughter, cold and cruel. “‘Something you did’? If you aren’t interested, _fine_ ,” she snapped, jabbing a finger into Victoria’s chest, forcing her to step back. “ _Say_ as much, instead of- of _taunting_ me, and-”

“Ash,” Victoria repeated, confusion and worry on her face. “Interested in what?”

“In _me_!” she shouted, throwing her arms wide. “In- _us_ , in _this_.”

“In- the apartment? Ashley, if you want me to move out-”

Ashley let out a wordless growl of frustration, grabbed Victoria’s face in both hands and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. dont worry, there's more, i just couldnt resist ending the chapter there


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smooch

She hadn’t intended to kiss Victoria. 

She hadn’t intended to do it, and then she hadn’t intended for it to be anything except a momentary gesture, and then she hadn’t intended to bite Victoria’s lip, hadn’t intended to run her hands up into the other woman’s hair as she moaned, hadn’t intended - _expected -_ for Victoria to kiss her back-

Ashley broke away, panting and breathless but unable to break eye contact. Victoria somehow looked even more off-kilter than her, pupils so wide the blue was barely visible, hair mussed, cheeks glowing red. 

“ _That_ ,” Ashley rasped. “In- in _that_.”

Victoria didn’t respond, but one hand rose to her lips almost unconsciously. “I-” she started, but couldn’t seem to find the words. “Oh.”

“I don’t-” Ashley looked away first, stepping back, clutching her wrist tight enough to hurt. “I shouldn’t- this was a mistake.”

“‘This’?” Victoria didn’t so much sound angry as… lost. “What… what even was ‘this’?”

“...do you expect me to believe you don’t know?” Ashley couldn’t handle any more of this, and turned to leave, but Victoria’s hand grabbing hers stopped her cold.

“I _don’t_ ,” Victoria said. She realised what she’d done a second later, and whipped her hand back like it was on fire. “Look, can we just… we’re both adults, right? Can we sit down and talk about this?”

Ashley tried to ignore the still-lingering sensations Victoria’s hand had left in hers, and nodded slowly, still avoiding making eye contact.

“Okay,” Victoria said, once they’d both returned to the couch. Ashley had sat at the opposite end, the distance between them feeling like a safe buffer and an unbearable gap at the same time. “Okay. So. You... have feelings for me.”

Ashley nodded, staring at the blank screen of the television to avoid meeting her eyes.

“ _...romantic_ feelings, I mean.” She nodded again. “S-” her voice caught briefly. “... _sexual_ feelings?”

Part of Ashley wanted to laugh at the ridiculous phrasing, but a much larger part just felt like she was about to catch on fire. Like she was already _on_ fire. “Yes,” she managed to say. 

“...okay.” Even without looking, she could hear Victoria fiddling with a strand of hair, the way she did when she was concentrating. “Since when?”

Ashley shrugged one shoulder. “A while.”

“What does ‘a while’ mean?”

“It means ‘a while’,” she snapped. “There isn’t exactly a _checklist_.”

“...fair. I’m sorry, I’m just…” she made an attempt at a laugh. “This is a lot to process.”

“...I know. I didn’t- I handled this poorly.”

“...is there a _good_ way to handle things like this?”

“‘Things like this’?”

“You know, romantic stuff. Attraction, dating… sex.”

 _Do_ not _blush._ “I wouldn’t know, I’m afraid. Not an… area of expertise.”

“You haven’t…?”

She shook her head. “There was… once, but it was not what you’d describe as ‘dating’. Or, well. ‘Healthy’.”

“Do I want to ask?”

“It was during the Boston Games. He tried to manipulate me, I killed him.” 

“I… see.”

It was funny, but Ashley actually thought she did. If anyone had the necessary experience, after all, it would be Victoria. It was part of why Ashley… 'liked' was the wrong word, even though it was true. It was part of why Ashley _trusted_ her.

“Okay,” Victoria repeated again. Ashley chanced a glance over at her, and saw that she’d curled her legs up underneath her, arms wrapped tightly around herself. It made Ashley’s heart ache, and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and… do _something_ , reassure her somehow, but she couldn’t. She’d already ruined everything, and trying now would just make things even worse. “So. You’re gay?”

That hadn’t been the question Ashley had been expecting. “...yes, I suppose so.”

“You ‘suppose’ so?” The question was light, almost teasing, and the return to their usual dynamic felt like releasing a breath Ashley hadn’t realised she’d been holding. 

She sniffed haughtily, raising her head. “I am whatever I am. Definitions are for the plebeian and confused.”

Victoria chuckled softly. “My mistake.”

The silence quickly became unbearable, but Ashley couldn’t figure out how to break it. “I’m-” she tried at last. “I truly am sorry. For- how I handled this.”

“...it’s okay. You seemed pretty worked up, so…” Victoria trailed off, a flash of realisation crossing her face. “Wait, did- did you think I’d been flirting with you? Is that why you- _oh god you asked me to kiss you._ ” She buried her face in her hands.

Ashley laughed. “I thought… I don’t know what I thought. It seemed like you were-” she made finger-quotes, “‘checking me out’, I suppose. Earlier, when we came in; other times.”

Victoria coughed, face going red. “That... I was...”

Ashley couldn’t help herself. “You… _really_ had no idea? About any of it?”

“No!” she insisted. “How could I have? It’s not like women… _flirting_ with me is a common occurrence.”

Ashley snorted. “It is, actually.”

Victoria flushed even brighter. “ _Apart_ from you.”

“Still is.”

“...what?”

Ashley sighed. “Victoria. Half of the female capes we’ve met have tried to flirt with you.”

“... _really?_ ”

“Upon my honour.”

Ashley could see her eyes darting back and forth, connecting dots. “Is that why… hold on. When we met with the Navigators, and you were being... Nailfarer was...?”

Ashley felt her cheeks flush, but she nodded sharply. 

“You were _jealous?!”_

“She was practically dropping her pants right there,” Ashley spat. “It was _pathetic._ ”

“Hey,” Victoria said, sitting up straight, “ _no._ Regardless of- _this,_ don’t talk about her like that.”

Ashley took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “...you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Victoria nodded, but one corner of her mouth quirked upwards. “‘Dropping her pants’, though?” 

“She _was_ ,” Ashley insisted. “Touching you constantly, doing the-” she mimed reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind an invisible person’s ear.

“ _You_ do that,” Victoria noted.

Ashley straightened her back. “I would _never_ wear pants,” she declared haughtily, earning a chuckle.

“You could pull it off, I think,” Victoria said, but her face almost immediately grew guarded. “...I didn’t- not in- Sorry,” she settled on at last. “I suppose I have to do some recontextualising.”

“No!” Ashley snapped, harsher than she’d intended. “No,” she repeated, softer, “you don’t. Please don’t… don’t think that my interest in you was the extent of my feelings.” That felt like it was underselling it, so she tried to continue. “You are… _important_ to me. As a friend, as a… roommate, as a teammate. As a hero.”

“But also as…?” Victoria trailed off, the meaning clear.

That stung, but Ashley tried not to let it show. “But also as a… potential partner, yes.”

It wasn’t exactly like she’d been stable up until this point, but Victoria’s next question caught Ashley completely flat-footed. “Why?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper, face hidden behind a curtain of hair. 

“...do you remember when we met?” Ashley said at last. “I said we were very similar people.”

“I remember.”

“I don’t think that’s true anymore.” She let that statement hang in the air for a moment while she collected her thoughts. “I don’t think it was ever true. You…” _If you can explain it to_ Tristan, _you can explain it to her._ “You make me better. You make me _want_ to be better.”

Victoria was silent for what felt like an eternity. “That’s the only reason?” she said at last.

“No,” Ashley said. “But I... didn’t think you’d be comfortable, with the other reasons.”

When she looked over, though, she found Victoria’s eyes burning into her own, an expression that Ashley couldn’t quite parse nevertheless causing heat to pool in her belly. 

“...only one way to find out,” she said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODDAMMIT JUST KISS AGAIN DAMMIT  
> "you're the writer you can make them do that" shut up and fuck you


	3. Chapter 3

The fire that bubbled up from inside Ashley wasn’t the pleasant kind anymore. “ _Fuck you_ ,” she spat.

Victoria reeled back. “What?!”

“ _You heard me._ I’ve had enough of this,” she declared, standing up from the couch. “You can find someone _else_ to torment _._ ”

“Ashley, I-”

“ _Enough_ ,” she hissed, spinning around. Her throat felt tight, and she realised with a burst of shame there were tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “I never should have-”

“I liked it!” Victoria blurted, cutting her off. “I liked it, okay? The kiss, it was- I didn’t mean to- to jerk you around, I never wanted that, I’m just-” She took a deep, shuddering breath, and Ashley’s heart nearly split in two. “This is a lot, okay?”

Ashley took a deep breath, then nodded, and made her way back to the couch. More than anything, she just felt _numb,_ emotionally exhausted. All she wanted was…

Well, she wasn’t going to get _that_ , but she’d settle for some _resolution_ , of any kind.

“There was a girl,” Victoria started, once Ashley had sat down. “When I was thirteen. Her name was Sophie Wittgenstein, she was in my biology class, and I was… _obsessed_ seems like the only word. Obsessed with her. I tried to bleach my hair to be the same colour as hers, which went… poorly, I wanted to be around her all the time, but that’s just what teenage girls are like, right? These friendships that seem like the most important, all-consuming thing in the world?”

Ashley stayed silent.

Victoria sighed. “And then she moved away, and it felt like the end of the world, but I got over it eventually, and then I triggered and met Dean and- and I just didn’t think about it anymore.”

“...and now?”

Victoria didn’t answer, staring down at her hands. “What were the other reasons?” she asked instead. 

Ashley Stillons had killed a monster the size of a skyscraper. She’d been part of the Slaughterhouse Nine, she’d been killed and brought back to life multiple times, she’d survived the end of the world. Thus, she reasoned, there was no reason she should be feeling nervous now, no reason her throat should be constricting, no reason her heart should be pounding in her chest. It was just her exhaustion, that was all.

“I worry,” she started, “that I’ve… hampered myself.”

Evidently, that hadn’t been the response Victoria had been expecting. “...how so?”

“I have an _image_ to maintain, a certain level of presentation to uphold. Which makes this difficult, because describing how I feel about you would utterly _destroy_ it.”

Ashley heard a little catch breath, and worried she’d pushed things too far. When she looked over, though, Victoria had leaned forward slightly, captivated.

“I promise not to tell anyone,” she said quietly, the slight smile not quite masking her nervous energy. Ashley instinctively leaned in to hear her, but didn’t move back once she’d realised.

“You are…” she murmured. “Every word I’ve ever used to describe things I like, things I approve of? You are all of them, and then some.” Their faces were only inches apart now, and Ashley could feel Victoria’s breath, hot against her cheeks. “Graceful. Elegant. Stylish. _Beautiful._ ”

“Is that all?” Victoria whispered, barely audible. “Because that all seems pretty in-character.” Her eyes were wide, breathing shaky.

Ashley felt like she was about to explode as she shook her head. “You,” she whispered back, “are also the _hottest fucking person_ I have ever met. I can’t _think_ when I’m around you. All I can do is think about your lips and your hands and-”

A single finger on Ashley’s lips stopped her cold. 

“Not uncomfortable at all,” Victoria murmured. Her dark eyes bored into Ashley’s, filling her core with a tight, coiling heat.

Then, _finally_ , Victoria leaned forward, and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH BITCH WOO  
> not over yet either but its not gonna get nsfw so dont get your hopes up  
> (thats a different fic)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't just make them kiss huh  
> have to make it about feelings and shit  
> cause i hate having fun apparently

Their lips met slowly, carefully, Ashley tamping down the fire inside her to let Victoria set the pace. Her lips were soft and warm, still tasting of the tea she’d been drinking, and Ashley let herself luxuriate in the sensation. She’d spent so long dreaming of this moment, in stolen moments and daydreams, alone in her bed at night, but it had never once been anything more than an idle fantasy.

Except, now it was actually happening, and it was simultaneously nothing and _everything_ she’d imagined it to be.

She'd never imagined, for example, that Victoria's lips would be slightly chapped from the cold outside, that they'd scratch across hers in a not-unpleasant way. She'd never imagined (never _dared_ to imagine) that the other woman would be the one to deepen the kiss, biting at Ashley's lower lip to elicit a moan that let her dip her tongue in. 

She'd certainly never imagined that she'd have to hold herself slightly away because she wasn't wearing a bra and she didn't want her nipples to scrape across the other woman's chest.

Well, she _did_ want that, but it seemed like it was pushing things a little far.

When they ended the kiss, panting for breath and grinning like idiots, Ashley realised that somehow she had ended up underneath Victoria, sprawled out along the couch with her legs on either side of her hips. 

“In case it wasn’t clear,” Victoria said with a smirk, “that was supposed to indicate that I also think you’re-”

“-’hot as fuck’?” Ashley finished coyly. “‘Sex on legs’? That I have an ‘absolutely bangin’ bod’?”

Victoria let out an uncharacteristic snort. “Please, stop, that’s just _wrong._ Where did you even learn that, anyway?”

“...Tristan.”

“ _Tristan?_ ” She paused. “Okay, yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“You haven't even seen the half of it,” Ashley said. She was trying to act normally, to keep her cool, but it was proving to be a challenge. Even ignoring the way they were currently positioned, she could still taste Victoria’s lips, smell the lingering scent of her, pine needles and snow and-

"Did you use my shampoo again?" Ashley demanded.

Victoria at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Mine ran out.”

It was a testament to how good a mood Ashley was in that she just laughed. “Not worried it’ll dye your hair?”

“Maybe I decided it was time for a change,” she joked.

“Mm. I think not.”

Victoria blushed. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

For a moment, they just stared into each other’s eyes, smiles flickering at their lips as the other’s gaze slipped down before snapping back up. 

Ashley wanted nothing more to luxuriate in it, but she forced herself to break away, propping herself up on one elbow. 

“Don’t take this as a complaint,” she started, “but… this seems- sudden.”

Victoria sighed, leaning back and combing her hair out of her face. “I- yeah. It is, I know.”

“Are you… are you okay?” Reaching out no longer felt quite so alien to Ashley, but it still didn’t come naturally. “If-” She left the question unfinished, trusting Victoria to fill in the gaps.

_If you’re regretting this-_

_If you’re having second thoughts-_

_If you’re worrying if Amy-_

“I’m-” Victoria pulled on the strand of her hair she’d been fiddling with, hard enough that it must have hurt. “I’m so _tired_ , Ash. I’m so tired of letting- letting _her_ , letting everything that’s happened, dictate my life, dictate my _thoughts_.” She let out a bitter little laugh. “Do you know how much time I spend just _not thinking_ about things? I’m walking around with blinders on, because she ruined _so many_ parts of- of _life_ , to the point I can’t even _acknowledge_ them. And I’m _exhausted_ , and I’m done with it.”

“I don’t think it’s that easy,” Ashley said softly.

“I know. I know. I know that it’s a long, hard process of recovery with backsliding and pain and misery, but I am _so fucking sick_ of it. I was sitting there, and I was panicking and tearing myself to pieces over what this meant and whether-” she cut off, the blank stare creeping in at the edges before she shook her head and it disappeared. “And then I realised that even though she was worlds away, she was still getting exactly what she wanted. Because that _is_ what she wanted, what she _wants_ , to _have_ me like some _fucking_ possession and control every part of _who I am_ -” She broke off, wiping away the tears that had begun to pool in the corner of her eyes. “And she doesn’t get to have that. No matter what, she _never_ gets to have that again.”

“So this is just a ploy, then? A symbolic gesture, to... ‘get back’ at her?”

Victoria shook her head, causing her hair to billow in mesmerizing waves. “I’m not doing anything because of her or in spite of her or _to_ spite her. I did it because I wanted to, and she doesn’t get to have a say in that. Not anymore, not ever again. She changed me and _broke_ me and used me, and I don’t- I can’t change that, I can’t pick apart what was left over at the end and say ‘this is me and this is not’. For better or worse, mostly for worse, it’s all me.”

Ashley didn’t reply. Instead, she reached out, resting one hand on Victoria’s forearm and leaving it there.

Victoria looked down at it and let out a tired, fond breath. “...thanks. So, that was all very long-winded way of saying that yes, it was sudden, butI wanted to kiss you. _Specifically_ you, and for no other reason than because I wanted to. And,” she added hastily, “because you- wanted me to too? Or, I thought you did, but-”

“I believe,” Ashley interrupted with a smirk, “I made my thoughts on the matter clear.”

“Good. Good, right, yes.” Ashley had only seen flustered Victoria a few times before, and was greatly appreciating her suddenly-increased presence. “ _God_ , I wanted to _so badly_. It was never even- _possible_ , it was completely outside my conception of the world, and then-” she laughed, clear and bright and a little bit manic. “Then suddenly it was, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. _Can’t_ stop thinking about it.” Her eyes grew dark, flitting to Ashley’s lips, and then further down. “Among other things.”

Ashley shivered as a tingle ran down her spine. “I’m glad, then,” she murmured, “that you know a _fraction_ of what I’ve been through.”

“Poor you,” Victoria laughed, and leant down, supporting herself with one hand. 

Ashley licked her lips in anticipation, but when she was only inches away, Victoria paused, suddenly uncertain.“I know I just made that whole speech, but- be patient with me?” she asked, as hesitant as Ashley had ever seen her.

“Mm.” Ashley leaned up and nipped at her lips. “I’m _tired_ of being patient,” she purred into her mouth. “But,” she added quickly, before it could be misconstrued, “I _think_ I can manage. For you.”

Victoria smiled down at her, as bright and warm as the sun. “Thank you, Ashley. I really mean it.”

“I am nothing if not munificent.” Ashley tilted her head up with a smirk, exposing her neck and enjoying the way Victoria’s eyes darted over it, the way her breath quickened. “Am I required to be _patient_ before kissing you again?”

Victoria’s lips against hers were all the answer she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be the end but i might still do one more chapter depending on how im feeling


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case its not clear, the end of chapter four wasnt a fade to black, just a scene end. believe you me im just as hype for the idea but it just wouldnt make sense for them (yet). vicky's powering on forward but she's still dealing with Some Shit.

The sizzling of the eggs in the pan was loud enough that Ashley didn't notice Victoria's approach until she found herself encircled in the other woman's arms. 

"Morning," Victoria murmured into her neck, sending a pleasant chill down her spine. 

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Not as well as I could have." 

"What happened to 'patience'?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

There was a brief pause, then Victoria laughed, dropping her chin onto Ashley's shoulder, filling one side of her vision with golden hair. "Not like _that_."

"Mm. I'm sure." The eggs were browning nicely, and Ashley spooned some of the hot oil over the top to ensure the white was fully cooked.

Victoria must have misinterpreted something in her tone, because she hurriedly pulled her arms away and stepped back. "I'm sorry, was I- did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Hm?" Ashley glanced around quickly, before returning her attention to the stove. “No, sorry. I’m just… thinking.”

“Okay. Okay, good.” Victoria still sounded nervous, and another glance showed her tugging at her hair. “I just wanted to- I think we should talk, but I didn’t want you to think that I was having second thoughts cause that’s kind of a loaded phrase, so… yeah.”

“No need to apologise,” Ashley said. “What did you want to talk about?”

“What is this?” She gestured back and forth between the two of them. “Not to fall into the cliche, but... what are we?”

Ah. Straight to it, then. 

Truthfully, it was a topic Ashley had been circling around since last night, was still currently circling around. Not _avoiding_ , she would never be _afraid_ of her own thoughts, but… deliberately not thinking about it. Which wasn’t the same. 

“I…” she started, then sighed. The eggs were done, so she slid them onto a plate and turned off the stove, leaning back against the counter. “I don’t know,” she admitted, staring out the window at the snow-encrusted vista.

“...yeah, me neither. I guess- what do you _want_ it to be, then?”

Another tricky one to answer - not because she’d hadn’t thought about it, but because she didn’t know how to articulate them. “I want you,” she settled on. “In whatever form that comes in.”

When a reply wasn’t immediately forthcoming, Ashley looked over at Victoria, only to find her furiously blushing as she stared at the ground. “...so if I were to say that I was only interested in a casual fling?”

It felt like an icy hand had gripped her heart. “...then I would take it,” Ashley managed to croak out.

“But you’d prefer more?”

Truthfully, she wasn’t sure she had realised until just then, but… “...yes.”

“How much more?”

“...as much as I can, for as long as I can.”

Victoria let out a slow breath. “Okay.” Her cheeks were still flushed, but something more melancholic had seeped in. “I… I’ve talked about this before, I think. How I thought I couldn’t handle a relationship right now.”

Ashley nodded stiffly, vision fixed on a random point in the distance out the window. 

“But,” Victoria continued, “it’s been so long since I actually had one, and now I’m wondering if I can handle _not_ having one. Not having _this._ ”

“...so?” Ashley asked, heart pounding in her chest. 

“Well,” Victoria said, and Ashley looked back to realise she’d drawn closer, until she was barely a foot away, “when you think about it, we’re kind of already in a relationship, aren’t we? We already live together, we’ve got a kid to take care of…” Ashley gave a little laugh at that. “What I’m saying,” she continued, softer and more serious, resting a hand on Ashley’s arm, “is that… if you’ll have me, I want to try.”

“If _I’ll_ have _you_?” Ashley asked softly, raising her hand to cup Victoria’s face. “‘As much as I can’, remember?”

Victoria leaned into the touch, beautifully soft and warm, but her eyes never left Ashley’s. “Then what’s stopping you?” she whispered.

This time, it was Ashley’s turn to answer a question with a kiss.

They probably would have carried on like that for some time - Victoria certainly seemed enthusiastic enough - if an alarm from Ashley’s phone hadn’t interrupted them. 

“Kenzie?” Victoria asked breathlessly.

“Kenzie,” Ashley confirmed, breaking away with a sigh. “I should make myself presentable.”

“Speaking of her, though,” Victoria said, following Ashley to the table and the laptop set up there, “how are we going to handle her- handle the situation, I mean?”

“She’s going to find out, obviously,” Ashley said as she sat. “Unless we enlist Dragon, which seems… excessive-”

“Wait,” Victoria interrupted, expression nervous. “Kenzie, if you’re listening, please stop. Also, we’re going to need to have a _serious_ conversation.”

They both paused for a second. 

“...hopefully, that’s a good sign?”

“She wouldn’t,” Ashley said, absolutely confident. “Not again.”

“Again?”

She waved a hand. “Before your time.That boundary has been clearly established.”

“...good. That’s…” she ran a hand through her hair. “I’m honestly surprised I didn’t think about it before now.”

“Mm. She _is_ going to find out, though. That we’re… ‘dating’ ”

Victoria laughed. “You don’t like the term?”

“It’s… juvenile,” she replied with a sniff. 

“Oh?” Victoria came and sat down beside her, thighs pressing together. “So if I were to refer to you as my girlfriend…?”

Ashley tried and failed to hide the thrill she felt at that. “I… suppose that would be acceptable.”

“Mm hm?” Victoria leaned in, smirking wickedly. “And if I were to ask you to go on a _date_ with me, would that be ‘juvenile’ too?”

“Not from you, obviously,” Ashley declared. “If, of course, you actually asked me, instead of posing hypotheticals.”

“Okay. Go on a date with me, next week. We can hold off on telling Kenzie until after that, right? It should be manageable.”

As if summoned, the computer beeped with an incoming call alert. 

“Manageable,” Ashley agreed, answering the call.

“Hi moms!” Kenzie chirped as she appeared on the screen. “...wait, what’s so funny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want that nsfw scene, click that 'Next Work' button and read Wail for some Shenanigans.  
> also ill be real with yall this fic has been a fuckin exercise just cause we have 0 reference for what a post-GM vicky looks like when she's like... happy, or even like content. i mostly just threw shit at the wall and tried to see what sticks so hopefully it comes across okay.


End file.
